Betrayed, Surprise, and a Kiss Goodbye
by FairytailDreamers
Summary: Levy and Gajeel have been together for 2 years until one day a certain mage with the "power of will" controlled a certain dragon slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayed, Surprise, and a Kiss Goodbye**

Levy and Gajeel have been together for 2 years until one day a certain mage with the power of will controlled a certain dragon slayer. Heartbreak followed and secrets chased right after.

The tears, the betrayal, the anger.

Will the blue hair mage find the heart to forgive?

How will the dragon slayer fix things?

Surprise! Surprise! Unexpected news is on the way!

Things are forever changed, but how far are they willing to go for the ones they love?

* * *

"Shrimp! Shrimp!" Gajeel was frantically running all over the town of Magnolia to find a certain blue mage.

Regret, fear, desperation could be heard in his voice.

"Shri-." His voice lowered as he spotted the person his was searching for.

"Levy…" His voice so soft, so low.

Levy was hunched over on a secluded bench right by the river. The scenery was away from the busy streets of Magnolia.

Her face was hidden, but her body trembled. Her sobs revealing the hurt in her voice, the pain in her heart.

In her mind all she could do was replay the scene that laid before her a few moments ago.

_Her lover in the arms of another woman._

_His muscular arms wrapped around this mysterious woman's backside through the hole of the short, revealing dress that the mistress wore. _

_His arms were swaying up and down her, touching her bare skin through every opening. _

_His lips passionately pressing against her lips as their lips moved faster and faster by the seconds. He was hungry for her. _

_A moan escaped his mouth. Her heart dropped._

_The woman's chest, much larger than hers, pressed so tightly against his body leaving no view between them. _

_One of her legs wrapped around his legs, her arms around his neck moving along with their bodies. _

Levy's tears began to fall. "Why can't I say anything, why can't I tell him to stop…"

_Her body was shaking, she didn't know what to do. _

"_Gajeel…." She whispered so softly, but it was loud enough for him to hear. Loud enough for his ears to catch her voice. _

_By the time his eyes opened and he realized what was happening, it was too late._

_Levy was gone. _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own FairyTail! First story! Didn't really get to say hi to everyone reading my stories, but now I will! Hi! Hope you like my story! GaLe for life!

* * *

"Levy…" Gajeel was trying to be as gentle as possible, but even then his voice startled her. She didn't realize he was behind her. She didn't want to look at him. She tried her hardest to not to look. She couldn't stop hiccupping with every sniffle.

What could he say? What could he do to explain what she had seen when he didn't even know himself what just happened. To be honest he didn't personally knew the mysterious woman, but he knew that he met her somewhere, but whoever she was she knew that Levy and him were together. Why did she do this?

When he realized what was happening, he just pushed the woman out of his way and didn't ask questions. He knew Levy was hurt and that's all that mattered to him. He didn't look back, he didn't think twice.

* * *

"Levy… I… I… don't know what to say…" Gajeel stammered through his words. He really didn't know what to say.

Levy continued looking at the ground, but she didn't want to answer him or look at him. In her eyes he was just apologizing because he got caught.

He took a few steps closer, but stopped because he knew how fragile Levy was. This was too much for her to take in comparing it was too hard on him too.

"I'm sorry Levy…. I didn't know what was happening. One minute I'm walking towards the guild and the next minute I don't know what happened… I don't even know she that woman was."

That last sentence hit a nerve. Levy picked her legs up and turned around to face the man who betrayed her. Her eyes red from crying, her cheeks tinted pink, her lips quivering with anger.

"Leave me alone! Don't you ever talk to me again. You cheated on me! Don't go on saying that you didn't know who she was and that you don't know what happened! You looked pretty damn comfortable with her to not know her!"

Levy was shaking in fury. She had never felt so hurt, so angry, so betrayed in her life, but she wasn't going to take it, even from the person she loved the most.

Yes, he hurt her, but she still loved him deeply.

Gajeel couldn't look her in the eye. His body stood still. As he was about to say something, but Levy ran. Levy ran as far away as she could. She couldn't bear the idea of listening to anything he was saying. He didn't deserve her tears. He didn't deserve it. So she ran.

She ran until she reached her bedroom and shut the door. She crawled into bed and for the rest of the day no one had seen Levy or Gajeel.

To her, they were over.

* * *

Sorry for the depressing ending! It will take time, but rest assured it will get better!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! I'm trying to not fall behind, but with running and college it's hard to keep up! But I'm determined to not let any story to become an incomplete. **

**I love Gajeel and Levy as a couple! Well, they haven't been much of a couple in this story, but they will be!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Next story, will involve the mysterious woman! ( Even though I haven't written it yet haha)!**

* * *

About a month had passed since the incident. Gajeel and Levy have not spoken since that day. The only ones who knew about what happened was Levy's best friend Lucy and as well as Gajeel's cat companion Lily, but everyone had their suspicions that they were over. At first everyone tried to meddle into their relationship telling them to go and make up, but after dealing with a very angry Gajeel and a very emotional Levy, everyone decided to drop it. It broke everyone's hearts to see two people who really cared for each other not getting along.

Gajeel has made countless attempts to fix things, but it never ended well. Gajeel never found out who that woman was. He tried countless times to find clues, but he always came up short. Lily helped as well, but still came up short.

But during that month, Levy found out some news that was meant to be blessing, but it just came at the wrong time.

Gajeel started to have a gut feeling something was different about Levy. Her smell was starting to change. He wasn't sure how to approach this. He wasn't sure how to deal with it. But he knew something was different about her.

* * *

Levy and Lucy were just coming back from grocery shopping. Levy needed some help carrying things to her house and Lucy agreed, but Lucy thought that Levy just needed someone to talk to and she was right.

"Are you going to tell him? I mean, he's going to figure it out at some point. And even if you don't, he'll be able to figure it out when you start to get bigger." Lucy was trying to get Levy to think about the situation she was stuck in. She felt that there was more to the story with Gajeel and that other woman. She didn't feel that he was the type to do something to Levy. You can tell that he really cared about her, but she tried to keep her opinions to herself.

"Lucy, I don't want him to be a part of my life anymore, but I know he's going to figure it out soon. I don't plan on running away. I'm really conflicted about this whole thing as it is…" Levy was trying to hold back the tears. "I want him to be a part of this child's life…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset Levy," Lucy said quietly.

"No, no! Lucy it's not your fault. I should be thinking about this more. I'm just a little bit lost on how I should be feeling at the moment… I don't know whether to be happy or scared or both…"

Lucy gave a faint smile and out of nowhere there was a gruff voice in the background.

"Oi!"

Bother Lucy and Levy stopped. That voice could only belong to one person.

In the past month he had become a much colder person than usual. He became angrier, more distant towards everyone in the guild.

Lucy tried to make eye contact with Levy, but Levy was looking down. She knew in the back of her head that he knew that she was pregnant.

"Lucy, do you think you can leave us alone?"

"But…!"

"Please Lucy." As she told Lucy she handed her a key to her apartment as well as the rest of the groceries.

Lucy took them hesitantly and started to make her way to Levy's house. Once she was out of sight, they began to talk.

"Shri- I mean Levy," Gajeel's voice became softer, "Are you… Ummm… You smell funny…"

Gajeel couldn't seem to say things as he wanted to. He knew things between them were not any better, but he was trying. He truly loved her, but he knew he messed up.

Levy smirked a little, actually she wanted to laugh, but like any stubborn woman she held back the laughter. "Y-Yes. If you're asking if I'm pregnant then yes I am…" She said it so quietly that if it wasn't for his sensitive ears, he wouldn't have been able to hear her words."

She understood his questions right to the point, those two years with him taught her a lot about the way Gajeel expressed himself.

He was in shock even though he knew the answer already.

"I'm guessing you could tell by the hormones changing the smell." She was right on point.

He just nodded.

"Levy…. I…"

"We're not getting back together, you know." Her smirk had faded and her voice was filled with sadness, but she was trying to be strong. That was something Gajeel always admired about her. "But I'm still going to have this child..."

Secretly Gajeel was happy she was going to keep the baby. He would never say this out loud, but he had always hoped to have a family with Levy. He just didn't expect for everything else to happen.

"I… that child is mine. I aint gonna sit around ya know."

Levy's heart began to race. She had always wished to have a family with Gajeel. So for him to want to be involved, for a moment, she forgot about how much he had hurt her. There were tears in her eyes, but she tried to not make eye contact.

She began to walk away, but before she left she said, "I'm two months pregnant…. in six months I hope to fix everything between us."

And with that, both of them walked their separate ways, both of them were secretly crying. Including Gajeel, who had never cried with so much regret tied to his heart.


End file.
